Bishopal Church of Kalistan
The Episcopal Church of Kalistan is a Hosian faith centered in Kalistan, and acts as a senior branch of the Hosian League. The Episcopal Church of Kalistan considers itself to stand both in a reformed tradition and in a Catholic, but not Terran Patriarchal, tradition. Reformed insofar as many of the principles of the Protestant Reformation have influenced it, and insofar as it does not accept Papal authority. History The history of the Episcopal Church of Kalistan is one very similar to the Conservative Party of Kalistan. It was founded by Reverend Charles Rhoden, with the help of William Reynolds, leader of the Conservative Party of Kalistan, in 2147. It grew and spread to all corners of Kalistan quickly, as there was no "Kalistani" religion, and only the religions of outsiders. As a result, the religion was very popular among Conservative Kalistanis, and flourished in Suldanor and Neveras, but got a foothold in every Kalistani region. There are also some churches of this faith in Deltaria, which emigrated to the area with the ICP during the Deltarian revolt, as a result, the Archbishop of Kaliburg also appoints a Bishop of Deltaria. The church has reached its zenith before 2550, and then began a rapid decline. By 3900, the Church maintained a nominal membership among Kalistanis, and now accounts for about 4 million followers in Kalistan. It has largely been supplanted by the Society of Brethren as the main religion in Kalistan. Charles Rhoden The Right and Honourable Reverend Charles Paul Rhoden was born on March 14, 2119 in a small village in Suldanor to Patriarchal parents. He was raised going to a Terran Catholic parish in his village, but it was not long before he began to question the authority of the Pope. He read all of the books available to him, though his parents were poor farmers and most of his books came from his school and his priest. When he was ten the Marriage Amendment Act passed, and he started his first political organization, Suldanor Youth for a Better Kalistan, and spoke out against this act. He also took advantage of the Education and Efficiency Act and got government vouchers to attend Saint Dominic's Catholic School for the rest of his school ages, he then attended the University of Kaliburg and went into the Hosian ministry. He met William Reynolds in 2145 and began plans for a Kalistani Hosian religion. Rhoden then announced his new religion in November of 2147, and began spreading the religion in December of that year. His youth in the Terran Catholic religion led him to strongly oppose the Terran Catholic Church and the Deltarian government. He was assassinated in his new Cathedral of Saint James, in 2160. His killers are still unknown, but many people suspect the Deltarian government killed him. He was succeeded by Fredrick Rhoden, his nephew, as leader of the Episcopal Church of Kalistan, and is buried in the Holy Anglican Cathedral of Saint James in Kaliburg. Modern Church The Episcopal Church of Kalistan maintains many social programmes for Kalistan, and has an extensive internal ministry dedicated to evangelising mainly the Terran Patriarchal devotees in Kalistan. The church evangelized regularly in Deltaria, against the wishes of the Pope, and technically broke Deltarian law which says that foreign missionaries are not permitted to enter the nation. Unlike many Terran religions, the Episcopal Church of Kalistan has traditionally wished for their members to be concentrated in Kalistan and has not operated extensive foreign missions. The Church, however considering developing ties with foreign churches. The Church holds primarily Conservative positions. Beliefs Major Beliefs of the Episcopal Church of Kalistan - *We view the Old and New Testaments as containing all things necessary for salvation and as being the rule and ultimate standard of faith. *We understand the Apostles’ Creed as the baptismal symbol, and the Nicene creed as the sufficient statement of faith. *The Two Sacraments - Baptism and the Lord’s Supper - are administered with unfailing use of Christ’s institution, and the elements are ordained by Him. *God is three persons in one: the Father, who created and sustains the world; the Son, who lived as a human being, died and rose from the dead; and the Holy Spirit who works God's will in the world. *The Bible is God's word, spoken through human writers. *Sin exists in every person. It is the cause of the bad things people do to each other. *Jesus has provided for our forgiveness and life; those who hear this promise and believe it, have what it offers. People don't "get" faith; God gives it as he gives us his promises. *The Bible is the only source that shows God's will and the only basis for faith. *We believe in the Saints. They are the closest thing we have to our Lord, Jesus Christ, left on Earth. *We believe the Archbishop of Kaliburg is the Head of Church, he came from Saint Peter’s Church and is the continuation of it. *Salvation can only be achieved by personal belief of Eliyahu, no man can promise salvation, that is for the Lord to decide. *We have Apostolic succession and a validly ordained ministry, and only persons whom we believe to be thus ordained are allowed to minister in our churches. Major Houses of Worship Category:Religion Category:Hosianism